Rogue Val
Rogue Val is a playable Hunter in Evolve. In Legacy Evolve, she was added as a free content during November 2015 update (Patch 6.0). In Evolve Stage 2, she is a standalone purchase. Rogue Val has similar mechanics to Val, but with a different skin and massively different tactics due to a modified set of weapons. She is an AoE healer and DPS medic, with increased personal invulnerability, but less ability to chase monsters and focus healing on a single target. Rogue Val is generally considered to be one of the best Medics in the game, due to her ability to heal extremely well, and to heal multiple targets at once. Biography Sniper, Spy, Medic. Three jobs that normally don’t show up on the same résumé. Then again, Val doesn’t apply for just any type of position. Her Sniper Rifle and Hunter-healing Medgun are the perfect qualifications for someone stalking prey the size of a small asteroid. Val is one of the only current Hub citizens on the team. She was born on Venus. Her outfit consists of a jetpack with the number 57 on it, along with a symbol of a medic cross with a sword and several spikes on her CIG9 Beret. Val was sent to the Far Arm on orders from CIG9 to collect intelligence on NORDITA's Shear colony, the massive operation led by William Cabot, and the monsters. Val was supposed to be embedded as an agent, but purposely blew her cover in order to gain the trust of Cabot and the crew. As an ex-Sol Guard member and a current lieutenant commander in CIG9, Val 's qualifications are exceptionally strong for the task of hunting monsters. Personality Weapons and Equipment 'Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle' This sniper rifle has a slightly different scope and does not place weak points on the monster. However, it deals more damage, and can be fired three times in rapid succession (4, with the capacity perk). * 250 rounds per minute * 1.45 second reload * 59 damage per shot * 3 shots per magazine 'Chain Medgun' Rogue Val's Medgun has the ability to heal several hunters at the same time. If the hunters are close enough to each other, the gun beam will chain to two other adjacent hunters, allowing Val to heal up to three hunters at the same time (with secondary targets healing at half the rate). It has a shorter range than Val's medgun. Rogue Val cannot be part of the chain, and thus cannot be healed by the Chain Medgun. * Heals 75 health per second to normal targets * Heals 40 health per second to normal linked targets * Heals 75 per second to incapacitated targets * Heals 40 per second to incapacitated linked targets * Magazine duration of 11.1 seconds (for a total of 832.5 healed per magazine on the primary target, 444 healed per magazine on each secondary target) * 5.5 second recharge with a 1 second delay before recharge begins * 20 degree lock-on angle * 55 degree sustain angle * 35 meter range * 15 meter link range * 3 maximum link targets (cannot heal self) 'Poison Dart Gun' The poison dart gun deals damage over time and applies a outline to the monster that is visible through terrain. However poison darts do not slow (unlike Val's tranq darts). * 100 rounds per minute * 2.71 second reload * 9 second duration * 19 damage per second * 3 shots per magazine Class Ability: Healing Field Rogue Val's Healing Field passively heals any hunter within range of Rogue Val. When activated, the Healing Field will burst, healing only ''Rogue Val, and ''not the other surrounding hunters. This burst is quite powerful and can restore roughly 75% of Rogue Val's health. However, this disables the passive healing field until it comes off cooldown. The passive portion of the healing field will function even while Rogue Val is incapacitated (though not on Rogue Val herself in that instance) and can revive fallen hunters. * Passive healing: 40 per second * Passive healing (incapped) 60 per second * Cooldown: 19 seconds * Activated self heal: 1200 (estimated) * Range: 30m Downed: Acthamner Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * The Chain Medgun is less powerful than original Val's Medgun, but used alongside the passive Healing Field, it can outheal original Val's Medgun. Make sure to use the Chain Medgun while your fellow Hunters are within the Healing Field range to maximize Rogue Val's healing capability. * Since the Chain Medgun provides more healing to the primary target, and less to the chained targets, make sure to readjust your primary target according to who needs the healing the most. * The Healing Field is incredibly powerful. Wait for your life to drop to a low level before activating it. It will restore about 75% of your health. * When not actively used, your Healing Field acts passively, but at short range. Stick in range to heal your teammates effectively. A noticeable green arrow appears on their health bar as they are passively healed. * Since Rogue Val's self healing is so strong, and her team healing comparatively weaker, the Monster will tend to attack another teammate first, instead of Rogue Val. If you notice this, you can be a bit more daring in going closer to heal your target. * While your Chain Medgun is recharging, reload your Poison Darts onto the Monster as well as one magazine of your Sniper Rifle. This will help you make use of Rogue Val's strength: applying additional damage pressure. * Try to stay away on high ground, and heal your teammates. If the Monster focuses you, dodge the first hit and let yourself take a brutal beating, then heal instantly. This will allow you to regenerate to nearly full health, if not full health. While the monster is focusing you, your teammates can pummel its health into oblivion. * Additionally, while being focused, do not rely completely on your Healing Field, especially if it is not charged. Avoid the Monster's attacks and wait for your Healing Field to recharge before allowing yourself to take heavy hits. Category:Medic Class Weaknesses * Rogue Val's single-target healing is comparatively poor. The Monster can usually focus another target until they are incapacitated, in spite of Rogue Val's healing. This works especially well if Rogue Val is separated from her fellow Hunters, as her Healing Field won't be range. Make sure you stick close to your team and do not get separated. * Rogue Val has a very large self heal. As the Monster, focusing you may not be the best option. However, it is on a long cooldown, and the Monster may be able to finish you off during that time. Category:Hunters Category:Adaptations Category:Characters